


Rumors

by Morwen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Deutsch | German, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, Gossip, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, some drinking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: „Ich habe ein Gerücht gehört“, sagte Varric.





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Der dritte einer Reihe von Oneshots, die ich im Rahmen einer Prompt-Aktion auf Twitter geschrieben habe. :)  
Den dazugehörigen Tweet findet ihr hier: https://twitter.com/Morwen_writes/status/1158803011063472128

„Ich habe ein Gerücht gehört“, sagte Varric.

Dorian spitzte die Ohren. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, er war aus Tevinter und es war seine natürliche körperliche Reaktion auf das Wort „Gerücht“.

„Tatsächlich“, entgegnete er und versuchte dabei beiläufig, fast schon gelangweilt zu klingen, während er mit dem Zeigefinger über den Rand seines Weinkelches fuhr.

„Es ist... delikater Natur“, fuhr Varric fort und hob seinen Bierkrug an die Lippen, um einen Schluck daraus zu trinken. „Und es betrifft unseren geschätzten Kommandanten.“

„Cullen?“, erwiderte Dorian, als wüsste er nicht ganz genau, von wem Varric sprach. „Er ist mir bekannt, vermute ich. Wir spielen manchmal Schach gegeneinander.“

„Ist das so?“, fragte Varric und zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich kann mich noch an Zeiten erinnern, in denen die Bewohner Fereldens vor allem ‚ungewaschen‘ und ‚barbarisch‘ waren...“

Dorian wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand.

„Jeder hat seine Vorurteile“, sagte er. „Ganz besonders ich.“

„Oh, _das_ ist uns aufgefallen“, ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen, und im nächsten Moment ließ sich der Eiserne Bulle neben Dorian auf der Holzbank nieder. Sie begann unter ihrem gemeinsamen Gewicht gefährlich zu knarren, aber wie durch ein Wunder hielt sie.

Dorian verdrehte die Augen, während Varric nur schmunzelte und die Hand hob, um den Wirt auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Einen Bierkrug für meinen Freund hier drüben!“, rief er und deutete mit dem Daumen auf den Qunari.

„Aww, Varric“, sagte dieser grinsend. „Ich weiß die Geste zu schätzen, aber ich bin ein großer Junge, ich kann mir selbst meinen Alkohol kaufen.“

„Wenn das so ist, dann kannst du gerne die nächste Runde ausgeben“, entgegnete Varric nur, als wäre die Angelegenheit damit geklärt.

Dem ergebenen Seufzen des Eisernen Bullen nach zu urteilen war sie das offenbar auch.

„Also“, knüpfte Dorian an sein Gespräch mit Varric an. „Dieses Gerücht, von dem du sprachst...“

„Ah ja, ich vergaß.“ Varrics Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Eine der Mägde erzählte mir, dass der Kommandant einen Liebhaber hat.“

„Nein!“, machte Dorian und schnappte dramatisch nach Luft.

Der Eiserne Bulle schnaubte hingegen nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh ja“, fuhr Varric fort. „Sie sagte, sie hätte schon mehrmals zu später Stunde eine vermummte Gestalt gesehen, die Cullens Quartier aufsucht, und kurz darauf hätte sie Laute gehört, die auf gewisse... _Aktivitäten_ zurückschließen ließen.“

„Gut für ihn, würde ich sagen“, meinte der Eiserne Bulle und nahm dann den Bierkrug entgegen, der ihm in diesem Moment gebracht wurde. Die junge Frau, die ihn überreichte, errötete bei seinem Anblick und zog sich schnell wieder zurück, als er ihr zuzwinkerte.

Dorian musste mit Macht gegen den Drang ankämpfen, erneut die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Oh, bei seinem Alltag kann er es zweifellos gebrauchen“, stimmte Varric dem Qunari zu. „Trotzdem bleibt das Rätsel um seine heimliche Liebschaft.“

Dorian drehte gedankenverloren den Kelch in seinen Händen hin und her.

„Leise, leise“, hörte er plötzlich ein Wispern und als er aufsah, saß auf einmal Cole auf dem Platz ihm gegenüber. „Sie müssen leise sein. Er möchte den Namen des anderen schreien, aber er kann nicht. Er darf ihn nicht verraten.“

Auch Varric starrte den blassen Jungen neben sich an.

„Wo kommst du auf einmal her?“, fragte er.

„Er saß schon die ganze Zeit dort“, sagte der Eiserne Bulle belustigt. „Ihr habt ihn nur nicht bemerkt.“

Ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des geisterhaften jungen Mannes. „Du bist sehr aufmerksam.“

Doch der Qunari zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich wäre schon lange tot, wäre ich es nicht.“

„Soll das heißen, du belauschst uns schon, seitdem wir uns hergesetzt haben, und bist in dieser Zeit kein einziges Mal auf die Idee gekommen, uns deine Anwesenheit mitzuteilen?“, fragte Dorian erzürnt.

Coles wässrige Augen musterten ihn nachdenklich.

„Es war keine böse Absicht“, erwiderte er. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass andere mich nicht bemerken.“

Ein resignierter Tonfall schwang in seiner Stimme mit und plötzlich fühlte sich Dorian wie ein Mistkerl. Cole hatte Recht; was auch immer für eine Kreatur er sein mochte, er hatte es sich nicht ausgesucht, diesen Effekt auf andere zu haben.

„Hör zu, Cole, ich wollte nicht...“ Dorian seufzte auf. Entschuldigungen waren nie seine Stärke gewesen. „Es tut mir leid, okay? Wenn wir dich das nächste Mal ignorieren sollten, sag einfach etwas, damit wir wenigstens wissen, dass du da bist.“

Cole nickte zaghaft. „Ich werde es versuchen.“

„Gut.“ Dorian erwiderte das Nicken.

Dann legte sich Stille über die Gruppe. Cullens anonymer Liebhaber war nicht länger von Interesse, stattdessen widmeten sie sich für eine Weile ihren Getränken, beobachteten das Kommen und Gehen der Leute um sie herum oder lauschten den Liedern der Bardin.

Als sie die Unterhaltung schließlich wieder aufnahmen, war das ursprüngliche Thema schon längst vergessen.

Dorian konnte nicht behaupten, dass er traurig darüber war.

* * *

„Mir ist heute ein Gerücht zu Ohren gekommen“, sagte Dorian, nachdem er seine Kapuze zurückgeschoben hatte.

„Hm?“ Cullen legte den Riegel vor, bevor er sich zu ihm herumdrehte und ihn aufmerksam ansah. „Was ist es?“

„Offenbar hat der Kommandant der Inquisition einen Liebhaber“, entgegnete Dorian und lehnte sich gegen Cullens Schreibtisch. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“

Der andere Mann schüttelte den Kopf, während er langsam an ihn herantrat und die Hände rechts und links neben Dorian auf den Schreibtisch legte, als wollte er ihn an der Flucht hindern.

Nicht dass Dorian vorhatte zu fliehen.

„Was für eine absurde Behauptung“, murmelte Cullen gegen seine Lippen. „Als hätte ich die Zeit dafür.“

„Ich weiß.“ Dorian seufzte. „Ich konnte es auch nicht glauben.“

Er schloss die Augen, als sich ihre Lippen berührten, erst nur kurz und zaghaft, dann immer ungeduldiger und verlangender.

„Wer wäre... wer wäre wahnwitzig genug... mit dem Kommandanten ins... ins Bett zu steigen...?“, keuchte Dorian zwischen den einzelnen Küssen und ein erwartungsvoller Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als Cullen ihn an den Hüften packte und auf den Schreibtisch hob.

Manchmal vergaß er, wie _stark_ der andere Mann war.

„Das frage ich mich auch“, murmelte Cullen, bevor seine Lippen über Dorians Wange und Kiefer wanderten und sich dann an seinem Hals festsaugten.

Dorian stöhnte auf, woraufhin Cullen innehielt und ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.

„Vorsicht, Dorian. Wir hatten eine Abmachung...“

Dorian fluchte leise in seiner Muttersprache.

„Es kümmert mich nicht länger“, erwiderte er. „Lass sie hören, was wir tun. Sie wissen eh schon Bescheid.“

„Dorian...“ Cullen legte sanft eine Hand an seine Wange und sah ihn an. „Bist du dir sicher? Es war dein Wunsch, dass sie es nicht erfahren...“

Dorian drehte den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite und küsste Cullens Handfläche.

„Ich... wurde heute daran erinnert wie sehr ich mir wünsche, deinen Namen schreien zu können, wenn wir miteinander schlafen“, sagte er. „Und mittlerweile habe ich den Punkt erreicht, an dem mir das sehr viel wichtiger ist als die Meinung anderer zu meiner Person.“

Cullen zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Meinst du das wirklich ernst?“

Dorian rümpfte die Nase und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Sehe ich aus, als würde ich scherzen?“

Cullens Blick wanderte an ihm herab und wieder hinauf, und was auch immer er sah, schien die Frage für ihn zu beantworten.

„Du willst meinen Namen schreien, hm?“, murmelte er dann und küsste Dorian unter dem Ohr. „Oh, ich _werde_ dich zum Schreien bringen, das verspreche ich...“

Dorian schlang die Arme um seine Schultern und vergrub das Gesicht in Cullens blonden Locken.

„Das hoffe ich doch“, entgegnete er.

* * *

Der wissende Blick des Eisernen Bullen und der halb entsetzte, halb amüsierte Ausdruck auf Varrics Gesicht am nächsten Morgen zeugten von Cullens Erfolg und Dorian stellte fest, dass es ihm nicht gleichgültiger hätte sein können.


End file.
